


Nyanko-sensei's Shit Song

by talibusorabat (hermitcave)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Embedded Video, Friendship, Gen, Tsunderes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara's feelings about Natsume Takashi are complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyanko-sensei's Shit Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



  


If you have trouble with the embedded video, click [here](http://youtu.be/o7shtqzn9Ls) to be taken to YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some technical difficulties with this one, so please excuse any roughness.


End file.
